Falling with Z
by laleck
Summary: Follow Z, and witness as he fulfills his role and see how it grows into something bigger, utilizing an ancient power in the process. But can he also harness the power of...Love?
1. Chapter 1

**An:**_ This is my first attempt at ever making a story one thing you may want to know is that I am dyslexic so expect some mistakes but I'll try to iron out as many as I am possible to. This is a self-insertion story so I hope you enjoy. Now let's get to the fun part._

**Editors Note**: Oh hello! I am a mysterious editor oooooooooo, I'll get around to the other chapters later, so enjoy this one and the Author's others!

During your life the word 'Joy', as common and simplistic as it is, is refrained from being used. It just isn't a commonplace word in our vocabulary, so when something gives you joy, 'true' ecstatic joy, we treasure it like dragons' treasure gems. And this 'True Joy', as it is called, it could be the one thing that can give you a reason to use 'Joy'.

Falling…falling…. Nothing but blue and beautiful sky above him until it slowly became dotted with clouds' as they flew past him without a single care for their destination. Rather it was not the clouds that didn't have a preset destination. Actually, it was Z who was drifting without a known destination. Falling like a rag doll, limbs being guided by the air rushing under him. His eyes shot open, witnessing the clouds whip by, a feel of terror shot up his spine from the sight. He realizes that he has no control over the speed of his perilous fall and his life flashes before his eyes. Sixteen years isn't much to reflect upon, but then he realizes that his life is filled with false happiness and hope. Yet, those feelings are what made his life worth fighting for, the constant tease of happiness and joy is what makes you strive for true, enigmatic joy. It's what makes you want to live, to keep pushing on-*Poof* His train of thought was stopped as he slammed into a cloud and everything went black.

Z woke to the sound of beeping and an eye full of white. He was lying in a hospital bed with curtains drawn around him:

"Eerrgh, w-where on earth am i?" he asked to himself, out loud.

"Well, Earth I don't know about, but this is a hospital Sir," said a voice that came from the left of Z. He tried to sit himself up to get a better view of the where the voice had come from but winced and grasped his arm as a bolt of pain shot up it, he looked and sat there for a moment mouth wide open at the recent shock-wave of pain. He looked down at where his hand was, but no hand was there. Instead he had a kind of hoof, it was slightly different to a horses hoof, from what he has seen, it was rubber like. Around the circumference was a tough and rubber-like while the inside was soft and sensitive.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, you injured your front leg severely and putting your weight on your arm could increase the duration of being incapacitated." Z could now see the pony nurse standing next to him with a clipboard while flicking through the pages. "Well it looks like you might be able to leave late tonight if you have someone able to look after you and your injuries. You are making a magnificent when you are able to leave the premises you will be bed riden , No, and I mean NO exceptions," the Nurse said sternly. Z wasn't really paying attention, he was mainly focused on his hoof and investigating his new 'Equus' usually white pasty skin was replaced with a dark gray coat, his simple plain brown hair had be replaced with a black mane that was gilded with white; his mane went down his back and swayed towards the right of his neck, in an almost comical way. "You certainly have some of the nicest eyes I have ever seen, and I've been working here for over 20 years honey," she said while drawing the curtains back. "Also the mare who brought you in is waiting outside for you, I'll send her in if that's O.K.?" Z didn't have time to collect his thoughts for social interaction. But he had to see the kind soul that brought him in and saved his life. A light yellow pony with a light pink mane that hit the floor walked in. Z's mouth almost hit the floor.

"Flu…Flu…Fluttershy?" he tried to recall. He had seen her from the show 'My Little Pony: Friendship is magic' he had watched on Earth before 'The Fall'. That is what he was calling it now: The Fall. Z looked at her in amazement and laughed to himself, "Who else could it have been but Fluttershy in a world like this?"

"Oh so you know my name," Fluttershy said while looking down at the ground, her mane covering her face.

"There is no need to be shy Love. I won't bite" Fluttershy blushed slightly at the remark, turning away more. "Oh no… When I say love I don't mean I love you, it's just a saying that's all" Z said protesting.

"Oh I am so sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself you don't even know my name, well my name is Z." Z held out his hoof, wincing as pain shot up through his body, he tried to hide it from Fluttershy as he knew how worried she could, and would get. His hoof hung there for a moment before Fluttershy slowly took it and shaked it. she seemed to become more comfortable after the cordial greeting.

"I'm … um Fluttershy, but how do you already know my name?" Fluttershy looked at him, confused.

"Well err this isn't really my world. I come from a place where **science*** is on spear-head, still behind violence, well I think the best way to explain it is that in my world we… well we watch you 'Fluttershy'." Her expression turned to terror, "Oh don't worry, we don't watch your every movement just your adventures, the program is meant for children so it's all appropriate, that which everyone sees. Basically, we all know a small amount about a select few of the ponys' in your world. These ponies mainly consist of you and your 5 friends. For now, I know I sound forceful, but you will have to accept what I'm saying and believe me, it will be MUCH easier that way." Z looked around is surrounding, "Well this should be an interesting encounter." He turned to smile at Fluttershy, but he soon realized he was talking to himself.

"How did you get here then, other than falling of course?"

"Well that's a simple one… I…. eerm... I don't remember. For some reason I can't seem to remember much from my world, it's all very hazy. Maybe over time, I will regain my memory." Z sat there in silence for a moment, he brought his hoofs up to his eyes and rubbed them. "If I stay in here any longer I think I might go blind, everything is too bright and white"

A smile spread across her face, "Well if you're allowed to leave later tonight, I'll come and pick you up."

Z looked at her, incredulously "You really don't have to do that, you've done enough for me already".

"Excuse me mister, but I'm going to look after you, anyway you don't know anypony here, so I'm obliged to be a good friend and take care of you," she jabbed her hoof into Z while telling him what to do.

the pain from the chap wasn't enough to stop Z from forcing smiled, "Looks like I don't have a choice then, do I?" Fluttershy didn't stay for much long the nurse recommended that she leave and let Z get his rest.

"A friend," that bounced around in his head for a while before exhaustion took over. He smiled and drifted off into sleep...

**Well that my first chapter hope you all like it and leave me a review and tell me what I should change or try to do better on for the next time. **

** Note from editor: science* FUCK YEAH SCIENCE HERP DA DERP**

**AN: best editor ever makes me feel a bit like a idiot at time but still hes help make this story much more than i could have hoped!**


	2. Chapter 2

Z woke to the moon light shining in on his face, with fluttershy stood to his right " oh I didn't want to wake you, I'll leave you can get some more sleep"

"Oh no don't worry about it, it's about time I was awake for once" z said will putting a hoof on fluttershy shoulder and rolling out of the hospital bed. He stumbled slightly before getting his footing "this is a new experience; you know what feels the weirdest? Having a tail, I feel like I should be chasing it. Maybe that's why dogs do it so much"

"you definitely are a strange one Z" fluttershy said while smirking at z. "I guess I'll just have to take that as a complement" z said this while staring at his tail flicking it from left to right. He was stood up now; you could see his unusual height. He was about a foot or two smaller than Celestia herself and at least several heads taller than fluttershy "o…oh my you're so tall". Z spread his wings blocking out all the lights in room leaving a shadow of him towering over fluttershy. He checked over his body pleased he smiles and his focus went back to fluttershy who was now cowering under her own hair. "Well should we get going then? I don't think I can spend any more time in this hospital, I'm starting to get high hoofs from other patients". "Oh of course" fluttershy whispered under her breath.

The automatic doors slide open silently letting the cold night air rush into the main lobby of the hospital and into both Z and fluttershy's lungs, causing them both to shiver. When they both exited the hospital the ground crunched below them with fresh frost from the night that had taken Equestria, the only light came from several gas lit lamps lining the streets adding a yellow glow to the world. Fluttershy took the lead walking to the out skirts of ponyville. No pony was outside at this time, it was as if the whole place was a ghost town .They had finally gotten to the dirt path that led up to Fluttershy's house. Fluttershy had been peering back at Z the whole way there but his attention had been taken by his surroundings "eh em Z what does your cutie mark mean"

"huh" Z looked at his body in confusion, he soon found what had Fluttershy was so interested. It was a Greek symbol for omega printed on Z's flank, it was simple and white but it seems to have a glow that surrounded it "I'm not sure. I know that it's a Greek symbol from my world, which is odd because I'm not in my world. I guess they are specific to the pony so maybe it's possible that I have it in your world. I don't know anything about it or how it relates to me I don't have a clue"

"But Z why is it glowing" she said not satisfied with Z's last answer "well I seem to be different to you normal pony's. just look at the size of me, maybe it's just something else a human pony gets that a normal pony doesn't" fluttershy didn't like the way Z was just assuming it was going to be fine and blowing it off. She thought for a moment "I don't like it Z, tomorrow you're going to see my friend Twilight and she will sought this out." "Oh" fluttershy's eyes shot wide open "tomorrow you can meet all my friends, it will be great" fluttershy soon returned to her shy self "well if you want to meet them anyway, you don't have to if you don't want. I don't want too…"

"Fluttershy that's a great idea I would love to meet your friends" Z said trying to reassure fluttershy that it was a good idea, although he was nerves at the idea of meeting offer ponies. He knew a little about fluttershy's friends from the shows on earth. He knew they would be kind and that's all that really mattered. However the difference between them may mean more then he thought. He will have to find out tomorrow

Fluttershy smiled and walked up the path to her house and opened the door letting Z enter first, the main room had a fire burning in the corner give the room its warmth and a musky smell. There was an average size couch in the middle of the room a rug and simple ornaments lined the room. "I'm sorry but you will have to sleep on the couch that's all the room I can spare, if that's ok" fluttershy said while walking in and closing the door behind her. "Oh don't worry about me I'll be fine. I was wondering if tomorrow you could show me how to fly. I mean I have these awesome wings but I don't know how to use them." He asked will opening one wing to show its awesomeness (not sure if that's a word )

"oh well I'm not a very good flyer, to be honest I really don't like heights but my friend Rainbow dash could teach you, she's the fastest flyer in all of Equestria" fluttershy said with a optimistic smile, fluttershy started making her way up the stairs "you guys should get along really well. You both like falling from great heights, except she does usually pull up before she hits things. Well maybe she can teach you how to do that" fluttershy giggled to herself from the top of the stairs, "thanks fluttershy you're a good friend" Z said this only half sarcastically. No one on earth would ever be this nice letting a stranger into their home and treating him like a good friend especially after only just meeting him. Z lay on the couch for a moment thinking about tomorrow, he was excited to actually do something instead of lying in a bed like the past two days. Most of all he wanted to meet rainbow dash, back on earth he had a crush on rainbow, well her personality anyway. As for the part about her being a pony he had to overlook but now he didn't. Now he could have a real relationship with her. All Z could think about was how had to make a good impression. So Z rocked himself to sleep with dreams of love.

**Well there you go once again. This is really interesting doing in third person but I think it will get easier as time goes on. I would appreciate it if you could leave me a review and tell me how to get better this is my first time writing so everything helps. Oh and the story is about to get a lot more interesting in the next couple of chapters. I'll try to make the next one longer I'm just trying to get the boring stuff out the way. Oh and if you don't know what a omega symbol is just search Greek omega on Google, and I don't know the real meaning behind the symbol but I think it's kind of mystical and magical so it should work in the story *hint,hint***


	3. Chapter 3

Z's eye lids parted the darkness to show a small rabbit curled up on his chest "hey there little guy". The little rabbit rose slowly and sleepily, it sat there for a moment and starring at Z. then promptly kicking him in the mouth and bouncing away.

Z shot up "Hey you little shit! What the hell did I do to you?"

"You woke him, you never wake a sleeping animal, especial when that animal is Angle" fluttershy walked in with a tray filled with food of all types, from buttercup sandwiches to daisy scones

"I hope the name is meant to be ironic because to me she is a little devil" Z rubbed his mouth until feeling came back. Angle stood in kitchen door way hands on hip and tapping her foot, she stuck out her tongue turned and left the room.

"Oh Angle be nice. I'm sorry about her she is so stubborn sometimes, here I made some breakfast"

"Thank you so much!" he rubbed his hoofs together.

Fluttershy placed the tray of food on the coffee table that marked the centre of the room. Z picked up a buttercup sandwich, the little yellow flower reminded him of a thing he used to do back on earth with his old friends. "Fluttershy did you know that if you hold a butter cup to your face and it makes your face yellow then you like butter, well that's what my mum used to tell me anyway" . Fluttershy picked up one of the small flowers and held it to her face.

Z smiled and laughed " eerm fluttershy you are yellow. I don't think it will work on you"

"oh gosh, sorry I'm a bit slow sometimes" she said with a smile on her face "but I do like butter so I guess it's true. What about you Z your black what does that mean"

"Ha, it's just an old tale I don't think it's true, but if it was I think it would mean I like Bovril."

The friendly exchange of convocation was a change for Z he was usually under a lot of stress back on earth but here it seems he could relax and just let the weight on his shoulders slide off.

"Alright, so I was thinking we could go to twilights first, then we can meet dash and the rest of my friends later, if that's ok with you that is?" fluttershy said this while carrying the tray of food back into the kitchen.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'm excited to meet your friends and hopefully make some friends too!" Z grabbed some plates and followed her into the kitchen to help wash up.

"Z you're a guest what are you doing, leave it to me"

"Please fluttershy I'm not a guest, I'm a friend and this friend wants to help you" they both stood there for a moment smiling. Fluttershy sighed "alright then. Ill wash you dry, here" she passed him a cloth and plate. It didn't take them long to clean up and soon they were on their way out the house. They were leaving early enough to catch the last of the red skies, "the weather here sure is beautiful" z said with his head tilted up looking at the sky smiling. A streak of rainbow shot across the sky, "well there goes rainbow showing off, looks like she is heading for twilights house too" Pointing with her hoof at the streak flying across the sky "we might be able to meet her there if we hurry, come on" fluttershy stared to run down towards PonyVille "come on, move those lanky legs" fluttershy shouted to Z over her shoulder. Z stared sprinting after her *looks like she has come out of her shell a bit, well she does know me better now and I guess I can now say that I have a pony friend* Z thought to himself while galloping after the pink haired mare.

They soon found themselves at the big oak tree that marked the middle of ponyville; the orange sun was shining through its branches causing the leaves to looks a mix of oranges and pinks. A rainbow haired pony lay in one of its branches, "Hey rainbow, is Twilight home"

"hu oh" rainbow haired pony rubbed her eyes as she had obviously fallen asleep " it's you fluttershy, no she left early. Celestia wanted her, she said it was something about a legacy" she turn to look at her mare friend from the branches "who's he?"

"This is Z, he was kind of the reason we came to see twilight. He fell from the sky and doesn't know how he got here. He says he from another world" fluttershy didn't think Z wanted to spend all day explaining about his world, so a quick simple version will have to do for now.

"Another world eh. That's so cool!" Rainbowdash floated down from the branch she was taking a nap on "Well I guess you don't know anypony here then, I'm Rainbowdash but my friends call me dash so you can call me that too" she smiled holding out a greeting hoof

Z took the hoof and shook it "I'm Z I've heard a lot about you, I hear you're the fastest flyer in all of Equestria"

"That's right, fastest and most awesome around. I'll say one thing; you're definitely the biggest pony I've met" Rainbow's cheeks went a bright red "oh celestia that came out wrong"

Z and fluttershy chuckled to themselves. "I am where it counts" Z said with a large smile pasted across his face

"Well let's change this subject before it gets worse right now, if we can't find Twi then maybe you can help us Rainbow. You see Z has never used his wings before so I was wondering if you could teach him." 

"You want me to teach him how to fly? Well I've never tried but who could be better than me the fastest flyer in all the lands" rainbow said stroking her ego

"Ok well I'll leave you to teach him, I need to go help Mr. and miss. Badger move into their new whole" fluttershy waved a final good bye and left heading back towards her house but not before finally shouting "Remember Z unless you stumble across a place to stay, then come back to my place around 6 that's when ill be making dinner" then she was gone back up the street they had come from.

The sun had risen know and the sky was a deep blue with only a couple clouds freckling the sky. "wow she sure is relaxed around you Z, so if fluttershy is cool with you then your cool with me" she punched the black pony lightly on the shoulder "alright let's get going them I've got the perfect place for this" Rainbow lead the way to a lake on the out skirts of town. "Wait here I'll be right back" Rainbow shot off into the sky causing dirt to spray into Z's face. She soon returns with a large cloud and set it in front of Z.

"Hop on; you're a Pegasus you can walk on clouds. It makes you feel weightless"

Z tested the cloud with his hoof before stepping on to it, he stood there for a moment he closed his eyes and jumped on it .half expecting to fall straight through it but he didn't he simple landed softly "so eerm do I just flap my wings and hope for the best'

"Not unless you want to end up back in that hospital, let's just try a simple hover. Stretch out your winds and gently flap them" rainbow gave an example but being herself she had to show with a back flip for a landing. "Ok now you try, everything except the back flip that's just a bit to advance for you" rainbow said brushing her shoulder.

Z extended his wings and flapped them just once but extremely hard, he shot up into sky at speed the wind wisped past his ears "holy shit rainbow help!"

"keep your wings out and lock them in place" Z's descent was now turned into a glide but not a controlled one he was falling like a piece of paper swaying back and forth "you need to lean forward try to direct your weight where you want to go. While you're up there why not try flapping your wings again"

"I think I'm good! Not that I don't like killing myself I would just rather land first"

"what are you chicken come one, just try it but don't forget lean where u want to go it's all about weight." He flapped his wings once again slowly and it was enough to propel him forward at a speed with no descent "there you've got it". Rainbow took off to join the clumsy colt.

"I can't believe that your actually flying, I barley had to tell you anything" Z looked over to rainbow haired mare with a dopey smile pasted on his face, he quickly lost his balance and swayed towards his right almost hitting rainbow. She could only laugh at the colt. He wasn't the most majestic flyer but he was doing it *right now for some fun* she thought to herself that signature smirk came across her face "come on big boy lets go". At that word she shot off into the distance performing acrobatic stunts and flips, the black pony was left in the dust but he sure wasn't going to let her leave him behind without a fight, he propelled himself forward with all the force he could muster catching up to the pony within seconds. They both flew neck and neck weaving in and out of each other the streaks of air behind them blending into a net of patterns they were flying like they had flown together for years but on one of the simple pass overs rainbows wing clipped a clouded causing her to start to fall into a continues spiral where she soon lost control and started plummeting towards a forest that lay below them, a scream of help came from rainbows lungs. Z swooped down and twisted onto his back so his belly was up towards rainbow he grabbed her and wrapped his wings around her body to protect her form the fall, tree branches soon started assaulting Z's back they were like whips of a million slave drivers.

Rainbow stared up at Z, he had his jaw clenched and eyes winced at every branch that passed by them. Time seems to slow for rainbow; as she saw and felt ever branch hit Z's back she couldn't help but think why he was doing this taking the pain and suffering of another pony. She could only think one thing while they fell *maybe he's the one* she smiled softly while staring into his eyes. The trees had swallowed them both now and was blocking out the sky above, Z hit the ground back first his wings unwrapped around rainbow at the shire force of the impact they both tumbled head over heels both sliding against the mossy wet forest floor. Soon they came to a stop nether of them moved they just lay there, spot lights of sun was shining though the gaps in the trees light casted upon their faces.

**NA: thought I would just say the reason he is learning to fly so fast is because rainbow is just that Good: D that and I don't want to spend 5 chapters on him falling into clouds all day. So… deal with it, anyway leave a review I don't have one yet and I want to know what you guys think of the story so far. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: I just realized my chapter all start with them waking up, this is something that needs to change, and thanks for the review I'll definitely try to make it easier to follow by starting new paragraphs for different characters. Also there is one thing you may want to know I'm actually dyslexic so excuse some mistakes it's really hard to write this for me so I'm trying my best. I'm writing this to make me a better writer and to overcome dyslexia. Thanks guys**

Z woke to a cyan pony's back hunched in his direction; her head was resting in her hoofs, tear droplets collecting on the underside of her hoofs. There was mud and dirt stains covering her coat and wings. Z tried to prop himself up, there was a sharp pain in Z's back he didn't suspect any less when he pulled the stunt he knew that he would feel this for a good time after but he was more worried about rainbow then himself.

"Rainbow you ok" he asked placing a hoof on the pony's back

The pony's head rose from its resting place she flung herself round and rapped her arms around Z's neck, the cyan tear stain pony's face rubbed into Z's shoulder. He returned the hug with one arm will the other propped himself up "I'll take that as a yes then" Z said with a smile on his face he rested his head on rainbow's before she moved it away and look him in the eyes with tears running down her face.

"You're an idiot you know that right, what got into your head that you should risk your life for me?" Rainbow poked her hoof into Z's chest tears still running down her face; she then collapsed back into Z's chest.

Z didn't know how to say what he wanted he pondered over the word in his head selecting the ones that described what he felt. all he really wanted to say is *you're the most important thing to me*. however he knew that it would sound crazy, he's only met her today "I guess for some reason I care about you more than my own safety, but your all fine so that's all that matter. So don't worry about me" He had lied down now with the mare still flung around his neck he rubbed her back to sooth the tears.

"well thanks" she whispered into Z's chest softly

They hadn't been lying there for long before rainbow returned to her normal self. she rose from the floor and looked up to see the position of the sun "looks like we've got plenty on the day left and I don't think we are that far form twilights house would could probably make it there in about half an hour to an hour" she looked down at Z "roll over I want to see how bad your back is"

"It's fine trust me there is nothing to worry about" he knew it felt bad but to be honest with himself, he didn't want to know how bad it was.

"How would you be able to tell you can't even see it, now roll over before I make you"

Z complied unwillingly and rolled onto his back, there was some blood but nothing bad a couple wounds were branches had cut him open nothing deep but most of it was bruising. And then something amazing happened a white glow appeared around the worst of the wound covering them from sight with an intense white light, thick white lines extended from the glow always in straight lines never at angles and then the light dissipated a long with the lines. Z shouted with his face to the ground "what are you doing back there"

"I'm doing nothing! What are you doing" she slowly backed away from him

"What do you mean, lm laying here with my face to the ground. What's going on?" Z insisted trying to look over his shoulder at his back

"Yo…you were bleeding on your back there were cuts and bruises and now…nothing, you're all healed" she had to force the words out as the sight of such a think had shocked her so much "there are some miracles in this world but I have no way of explaining what just happened"

"Well it doesn't sound like anything bad, if anything it sounds good"

"Ye I guess it is" rainbow had her hoof on her chin and was looking at Z's back intensely as if it was going to unlock all its secrets "You're not even a unicorn this doesn't make sense"

"How about this we agree it's weird because I don't want to lay her on my stomach all day, we can just add it to the list of things to ask twilight about"

"Fine if anyone has the answer then it will be her, she is such a book worm" she chuckled to herself at mocking her friend "alright then get on your hoofs let's get going, you'll be able to meet everyone else too. They should all be there waiting for Twi to get back from the princess"

They really weren't far from Ponyville, as soon as they left through a clearing in the trees they could see it in the distant it would be about a 10 minute flight. It could have been done faster but neither of them wanted another incident so they decided to take it slow.

They both flew parallel to each other rainbow would side check every so often and just smile will looking at Z, he knew she was looking but he kind of liked it so he didn't mind.

she may had just found someone who enjoys flying as much as her and maybe even found something else, he was definitely cute in her eyes and if she didn't grab him then rarity would try. The mix of feeling swirled around in her head. She had never liked anyone before it was a whole new idea to her. *well if you're gonna try rainbow then you gotta give it your all*

"ehm Z where are you staying tonight?"

"Well probably fluttershy's again until I can find a place of my own"

"Oh eh I see" she stuttered and looked down with a slight look of disappoint

"What's up rainbow? You seem a bit upset"

"I'm not upset; I just was hoping maybe you could stay with me"

Z looked at her with a puzzled look "Why's that?"

"oh no reason I was just hoping to show you around and you seem to like flying so it would give me something to do, also it really gets lonely in my house when your alone" she said will putting a smile on her face to hide the little lie. *well of course it lonely when you're along, idiot* she thought to herself.

"Rainbow I would love to stay with you. makes me feel much better that you want me there too. I'll feel like I'm not just some moocher."

Rainbow did a loop around Z "that's great!" she had a "oh my gosh" smile on.

They soon arrived at the great tree that was the library, it looked like everypony of rainbow and fluttershy's friends where there except them. Spike was sat on the window ledge and saw Rainbow and Z coming "hey guys there here!" you could hear shouted from a distance. They both landed outside the house only kicking up a slight amount of dust, as everyone was leaving though the door to meet them.

"Howdy there looks like you've finally arrived, I hope rainbow wasn't slowing ya down" apple jack said already trying to start a friendly bickering with rainbow, she was about to make a witty reply before rarity interrupted her.

"Oh my you must be this Z character we have heard so much about, fluttershy said you were big but never mentioned handsome too" she said this while performing a small trot around him giving him a full checkout

Rainbow quickly put an arm around Z "he sure is, he's pretty awesome too. Not as awesome as me however" she said leaning into him and smiling up at him

Z was blushing heavily by now "well thanks, I should probably introduce myself, my friends call me Z so you may all do the same"

"Well Z fluttershy has told us all about you and I'm very interested in you, especially now with what the princess has told me. How about we get inside, and I'll tell you what princess told me"

"You make it sound like he's an experiment Twi" apple jack said will walking into the home

"Don't put it past her apple jack; she'd do it if she got just a bit smarter" rainbow pitch in on the joke. They both snickered to themselves.

"I would not, maybe a couple of blood samples that's all" twilight said this trying to humour the joke

They had got into the library now and sat down on couches that lined a wall, two couches and an arm chair to the side

"Hey has anyone seen pinkie pie?" twilight asked looking around

"Oh she ran off when I said they were coming" spike answered

"Well if its pink pie it was probably to do with a party, well she will hopefully be back soon. Anyway the princess wanted me so she could tell me about a very old legacy one older then the mare in the moon; it's all really about a single pony and so far Z your situation is a lot like this pony's so I believe you maybe him but first let me tell you the story. You see this pony also appeared in equestria out of nowhere. Except he was not discovered however for some time after he arrived, his appearance was made when discord appeared for the first time when discord battled the princess and luna. You see the princesses and lunas battle against discord had not ended discord, in all real truth they lost their fight and discord was to rule the plain. until a mysteries pony and paired his body was covered in many white glowing markings" rainbow dashes ears had perked up at this point as she remember what had happened in the forest, twilight continued "This pony had no horn but wings yet somehow he was able to fight discord in an epic battle of magic, and that's really it the pony was gone as soon as everything returned to normal, he would reappear when he was needed until he seemed to just disappear entirely. No pony knows where he went or if he ever truly disappeared. Now Z I must ask you when you said my friends call me Z do you mean that Z is a nickname of sorts"

"Well actually kind of, you see when I fell it wasn't for the first time. Often I find myself in strange places but my memories are too mixed to get a straight picture of what happened so I use a name that is easy to remember. However a name that sticks in my mind is Oracle I've had dreams where it's shouted in the distance but when I get close to where the noise is coming from my dream just dissipates into white"

"Oh come on twi, how come noponys knows of these stories. You can't expect us to believe it" applejack questioned the story that had been told and for good reasons.

"Well the only pony's that have him are the princesses and he always seemed to leave in time for it to seem that they saved the world, it's as if he never wanted credit."

"Twilight dear I don't think anypony here believes you; I think you may have been caught up in you books a bit too much" rarity said and many of here friend nodded except rainbow

"I think I do believe it" rainbow protested to the group

"Dear what are you talking about, look at him he may be a gentle colt but he is not a legacy born pony"

"Rarity you weren't in the forest, when I was flying with Z we had a crash and he saved me from a deadly fall he saved my life. He took the blows for me and when I looked at his back to see his wounds he…well he did exactly what twilight said his back began to glow and those marking appeared then all his cuts and bruises where gone just like that"

"Well if ma friend rainbow dash believes it, then so do I, but I would like some truth" applejack said still not sure about the assumptions being made.

"Z is this true?"

"Well yeh it is, I'm really not sure about this if it's true then I'm supposed to have some powered or something and I don't have a clue about how magic works" while this all seemed to work out that he was a legacy born pony he didn't know what to think suddenly he's gone from some guy that's fallen out of sky's to an all-powerful pony's it just didn't sit well with him.

"We could always just cut him and see" spike whispered from behind twilight

"Spike!" twilight shouted in disgust at the baby dragon

"It's true" trying to weave his way out of it like a child. The group turned to look at Z in a way of asking permission

"You're kidding right?" Z looked uneasy with the pony's surrounding him

Rainbow bust out laugh and rolled on her back "you should have seen your face!" the rest of the group join in a collective laugh

The door swung open to a pink mare throwing streamers and confetti over the room, a line of pony's followed her some carting in food others jumping and dancing . Vinyl scratch wheeled in the music and his turn table. While they all set up pinkie jump forward planting a hood on Z's head

"Hey there silly you must be the new guy, well this party is for you we always have a party for new people" she spoke a hundred words a minuet

"Pinkie pie this really isn't the time" twilight rose form her seat

"What are you talking about silly, there is always time for a part" pinkie pie was looking at twilight with one of her signature upside down heads, the pink mare then grabbed Z by the hoof to drag him into the party the pony all gathered around him cheering and dancing

"eeerm twilight?" Z looked around for the purple unicorn she still sat in her chair

"don't worry about it enjoy you're self we will talk after" twilight said getting up with the rest of her friends to join the party she waved a hoof at Z telling him to enjoy himself and not to worry about it. At that vinyl put on one of his heavy beets and the party got started, it went on late into the night with many pony games with pinkie pie of course leading them all.

Sometime into the night the group of friends realized that Z wasn't present in the games he couldn't be seen at the whole party "I'll go look for him he couldn't have gone far" the group of friends shrugged at each other when rainbow left but carried on enjoying the party.

She flew out on to the balcony that extended off the back of twilights house she could the outline of a colt sat on a cloud in the sky, half illuminated by the moon casting on his body, it caused a white outline on half of his body. She went and landed next to him and sat down silently, it stayed like this for a moment or two.

"It's strange what life throws at you some time it's a straight throw other times it's a curve ball" Z rubbed his temples before continuing "thank you" he softly said

"What for?"

"for coming up here I couldn't want anyone else" rainbow shivered it wasn't one of the warmest night Z shifted closer and put a wing around her "thank you" he said again whispering into her ear and kissing here gently on the cheek. Rarity, twilight and applejack had come out onto the balcony now

"What does she have that I don't" rarity insisted

"It's what he's looking for not what you are" twilight said smirking at the two in the cloud

"Come on yawl lets giv'em some privacy" applejack said turning the girls around to send them back into the house

Fluttershy was looking up at couple from a lower windowed she whispered to herself "just what I hoped"

**NA: this was certainly interesting to wright and you must understand that it's a story it can be whatever I want it to be so please don't say that it doesn't make sense, it's hard to write something like this as I don't do much planning it causes conflicts but hopefully I got around most of them but anyway don't look too deep into this and just enjoy it, please leave a review it helps to know that you like my story. Oh and they didn't go the sleep!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Editors Note:** _Oh hello again, I decided to work on his latest chapter so you could see the fruits of our efforts. Uh, I'm going to work on chapters 2-4 afterwards, make sure to go back and read them! Also I try not to change the sentences' too much, because I still want the author's original intentions preserved! Like adding extra detail is a no-no, I refine what is there, I don't mingle in one's story._

The sky flashed as streaks of white lightning forked and dissipated across the sky, thunder echoed through out the sky. Thunder and lighting; forever intertwined. Like the hearts of two that sat on a cloud. They did not stir, they wanted relish this moment. Time seemed to fade away with each loud *crack* of the thunder. The fact that they were together was more than enough for them. Rain continuously fell from the heavens above, beckoning the danger of being in this weather, but still neither moved. The rain trickled down there faces, dampening there manes and causing it to cling to there coat.

The silence was, incredibly, broken by Z, "I guess we should get inside before somepony comes looking for us."

"Yeah, we should... I guess." Rainbow Dash said reluctantly. She looked back up at Z with a smile and said "The party probable sucks with out me!" Z chuckled at the zealous remark and nodded. They both got up, slowly, still in the ecstasy of the moment the two had just shared and flew off.

The pair both trotted in to the library, water dripped off their coat's and hit the hard wood with a comical *plop*. Twilight stood by the door saying farewell to the, nearly intoxicated, guests that had truly enjoyed the party. No pony took notice of the pair until...

"Ouch!" Spike, Twilight's assistant, had slipped on the water trail that was left behind by Rainbow and Z, he was carrying leftover cake when he had fallen. Now he was literally 'wearing' the cake, an outfit that Pinkie would have dearly praised! Before eating it of course.

"Ooooooh, MORE cake!" Pinkie ran over to Spike and, using her hoof to scrap some cake, shoved it in her mouth in one scoop. A feat that could only be accomplished by Pinkie Pie. The rest of the mane six had turned around, now aware of the two love-birds, and looked at Z and Rainbow. The only response they could muster was a bashful smile and awkward side-glances.

"I'm glad y'all enjoyed yourselves outside in that gale!" Applejack said, breaking the silence, with a small smirk adorning her face. Rainbows face went into several shades of red (some of which mimicked her vibrant tail's colors) while Z, somewhat differently, avoided eye contact with everypony in the room. The room filled with an awkward silence, until twilight was kind enough to, finally, change the subject at hoof.

"Z, I sent a letter to Princess Celestia, giving details of the situation, I think she would be most able to explain, not to say it negatively, your predicament. She would like to see you tomorrow, she also said that she may have a gift for you. If you are the hero we think you are." Twilight said, trailing off...

"Twilight I think it may be too soon for a name such as 'hero' or anything along those lines." He walked to the center of the room and faced the mane 6, a tiny tear trickled from his eye and rolled down his face. "I must say this; you all are some of the nicest peol-err ponies I've ever met. The way you are able to see a pony for who he really is, in such a quick manner is... To say the least, amazing! Therefore I'm glad i met all of you, I'm even more grateful to call you all my , truly and earnest, friends!"

_**WRITERS BLOCK ARRRGH**: the next chapter will be out much sooner than usually as this chapter is short and i left you abit of a cliff hanger, but yah know if you set a alert for my story you would know when a new one comes out :), the older chapters are being revised as we speak. dont worry next will be longer or ill release them faster :)_

_**Editors Note**: Yes, writers block is very very bad, but it gives me more time to edit the other chapters... Sorry for all the puns lawl._


	6. Chapter 6

The rain poured for hours after rainbow and Z left twilight's house, it bounced of every object it came in contact with, leaving no place dry for a filly to hide or find shelter. Rainbows house was an unusual one it changed with the weather. When it rained it became a dark storm cloud rainbow was moaning about how she would have to spend time rinsing it out the next day, while no water would enter the home it would suck up a fair amount. The vibrant rainbow falls that hung off the edge of the castle in the sky gave it a look of beauty no matter the weather. However the inside of the home would always stay the same no matter the weather.

"I'm going to go feed tank he is probably starving by now, why don't you have a look around" Rainbow carried the little turtle on her back into what Z assumed was the kitchen. Rainbows house had a style of roman architecture with huge pillars that surrounded the entrance, the natural moon light shone in from the windows that were made up of fine clouds. Almost all the furniture in the house was made of clouds not the usual fluffy kind however it's more of a compacted cloud which created a smooth and strong surface. A coffee table and couch was in what seemed to be the main room for entertainment, the walls were covered in pictures and posters, her first day at flight school, he first sonic rain boom, the room had pictures scattered around in many places, rainbow was definitely a cute child in every picture she was always smiling with those fat little cheeks.  
>Posters of the wonder bolts hung from the walls but the item that caught Z's attention was the element of loyalty that was placed in a glass case (under lock and key of course) the gala dress was to the right of the amazing necklace.<p>

"Sure is awesome aint it" a small punch and wink seemed to be the welcome that rainbow choose to show here presence

"Yeah it sure is beautiful but don't forget you aren't nothing compared to all mighty Z" he toyed with her ego trying to get a reaction and of course she obliged with one

"How about i put that element on and show what the element of loyalty can do"

"Ooh I'm shaking in my Horse shoes" Z turned his back towards her and shot her a smirk, rainbow took that as a challenge and soon put a hoof around Z's neck she had him in a head while she gave him a noogie. Rainbow had to hover to reach his neck but never the less she had him.  
>"so you wanna play like that" with that Z shot of out the closest door into the black night along with the storm that tormented the world around them, he quickly held onto rainbows hoofs so she couldn't let go and fly away "let's see what Equestria's fasted can take" barrel roll after barrel rolled is what followed those last words.<br>White air streams formed at the tips of Z's wings it twisted behind him creating a sketch across the Sky's. a whirling sound formed around the pairs ears as wind shot past, Z had straightened up now and was going for speed he was weaving in and out dodging the lighting that struck the trees below setting them ablaze before the rain put it out

"Z! I'm gonna puke slow down" rainbow pleaded in Z's ear but he was just having a bit too Much fun. He arched his head back and changed into a vertical ascent, he burst through a storm cloud the black poofs of cloud got caught in the dead air space behind him they twisted and spiraled with the white stream behind before dissipating into nothingness. Z slowed and came to a halt letting go of rainbow at a height as high as the moon that light up Equestria, her eyes span in the back of her head along with the rest of her head that followed suit.

Z rolled on his back laughing at Rainbow as she tried to steady herself, she finally planted two hoofs on her face and stopped it from spinning.  
>"You think your fast huh let's race to my house then" without another word she was off plummeting straight down, she pumped her wings Z shortly behind their faces rippling in the air. The ground quickly came into view. An aurora of lights started to form around rainbows body. The same was happening to Z but it was a bright white light that surrounded, him it sparked off Z like the solar flares of Celestria's sun. BOOM! The pair simultaneous sonic boomed the Rainbow and white aurora burst out across the land, leafs were forced from the trees, the trees wiped back in a reaction to the force. Both changed their direction at a 90 degree angle, their bodies were hidden from site with white and rainbow auras coving them. The colours soaring neck and neck across the sky towards rainbows house. Rainbows house was coming closer into view Rainbow spread her wings to slow here speed for her approach<br>"Z! Slow dow..." it was too late Z had tried to stop too late he hit the cloud house with a BANG. Rainbow flew quickly trying to see if her Friend was ok, when she got there she was met with Z's flank that was hanging from the wall "hahaha" she rolled on the ground.

"quit laughing and get me out of this wall" not amused  
>"I don't know I quite like you flank as an ornament" she slapped the colts flank<br>"hey, I know my flank is beautiful but i would rather not have it hanging outside our house there is a very cold breeze"  
>"alright alright quite you're babying I'll get you out, this might hurt a bit" rainbow was whining up her back hoofs<br>"wait let me try somethin.. OOW" rainbow kicked him in the rear he flew out the other end landing on her couch face first "did you not hear me say wait!"  
>"are you out or not if anything you should praise your saver" she trotted her way into the living room her head held high, Z's flank was hung over the couch "hahah Z you sure are a riot"<br>"I'm glad someone is finding this amusing" he rolled onto the floor, giving his flank a good rub then got up and laid down on the couch.  
>"so should we add this to your legacy, the all might Z nothing can defeat him but a mighty cloud" Rainbow stretched her hoof in front of her as if to show a title.<br>"I beat ya in the race didn't I, so that makes me faster than Rainbow dash looks like your just the 2nd fastest flier in Equestria" Z smirked and raised his eyebrows.  
>A saddened look came on Rainbows face, a small tear glimmered in the corner of her eye<br>"rainbow you alright?" He tried to get a better look at her face before she ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. "Come on rainbow I didn't mean it, you will always be the fastest flier" he lent up against the cloud door back to it.  
>"It's not that, it wasn't you" the voice was softened by the cloud door.<br>Z opened the door to see the rainbow pony sat on her bed head hanging in her hooves

"What is it Rainbow and don't tell me you have some dust in your eyes. i don't want to see you like this" he sat next to the pony and placed his hoof around her trying to comfort, the so suddenly saddened Rainbow dash.  
>"It's just something Rarity said a couple days ago before I met you" She looked up at the black pony vision blurred by the tears in her eyes. The tears ran down the curve of her cheek.<br>Z lifted a hoof and wiped away the tears droplet that hanged from her face "I'm sure she didn't mean it whatever she said"  
>"we were out for lunch, Octavia and vinyl scratch were also out for lunch they were seated in front of us and rarity caught me watching them, and you know what she said she don't worry ill find the right filly one day. My own friend thinks I'm a filly fool and I even started to believe her, but then you came along and I'm just confused all over again" rainbow put her head back into her hoofs and ran them across her face and into her scruffy mane.<p>

"Rainbow all you have to do is ask yourself one thing, and that's what does my heart say, no matter what anypony says they can't change what or who you are" he lifted rainbows face and kissed her on the lips gently the warmth transferred between them, Rainbows face turn red she pulled away slightly with shock at first. She soon then become comfortable and lean deeply into the kiss, her wings became erect and sprang from there resting place.

Z pulled away their faces only millimetres away he smirked "I guess that answers you're question then"

Rainbows face went a bright red, she giggles slighter to herself. Pulled away from the pony to a comfortable position and yawned "I guess being up all night and partying has taken its toll" a small smile came across both their faces. Z lay down on the bed he left his arm open for rainbow to also lay on, she accepted the invitation and rapped a hoof around his stomach and placed her head into his shoulder they both snuggled there for a moment before they drifted a sleep.

_**AN: this chapter took a bit longer but I got some help from hunterwstarks, who is planning on doing a narrated comic of this story and is looking for voices so if anyone wants to help send me a pm or send him a pm. I hope you all enjoy this one I did writing it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Celestria had raised the sun over her kingdom, Pegasus's flew in the skies moving there clouds into position for their weather schedule. Fluttershy was waking her animals, birds cheeped there songs. The sun was shining through one of the many windows in Rainbow Dash's house and landing on Z's face. The sun had woken Z; he rubbed his eyes sleepily and covered them with his hoof to block out the sun. He looked to were the cyan mare had once lain; she must have gotten up early he thought to himself while sliding off the side of the bed. He made his way to the main room were a cyan mare was sat eating a muffin "morning sleepy head I didn't think it was possible to out sleep me but I guess I never met you" she slid one of the muffins over closer to him on a coffee table. "I grabbed us some food while I was doing the weather, I saw twilight too she is.. Well she is having a break down because we are not there yet but thats just twi being herself"

"I don't think I've ever had muffins for breakfast but I guess when in Rome do as Romans. what time are we going to see the princess I'm assuming everypony is coming?" Z biting into the muffin waiting for a reply

"I don't know who these Romans are but you're on the Rainbow diet now, nothing green everything sugary. I think we are all meeting at Twilights house then we are going to Canterlot were we are going to spend the day, I think it's so we can show you the sites" rainbow stood up and left to the kitchen "so I think we can meet there when you're done, I just need to sort out tank then we can go"

Z threw a muffin in the air to catch it in his mouth swallowing it whole "well I think I can get used to this then".

The pair had finally left the sky castle, and was soon to arrive at twilights. Apple jack and rarity were already there

"Howdy you two" Apple jack greeted Rainbow and Z as they entered the library, twilight was busy running around franticly trying to get ready for the visit to Canterlot, everyone else however seemed very calm and collected.

"Twilight my dear this visit is not about you, it's about Z. so please calm down and relax a little" Rarity was trying to calm her down to no prevail. twilights was

Twilight looked over to the "Z! You can't go like that, if the princess see's you like that she will banish you to the moon!"

Apple jack walk over next to Z "you aint gonna get banished to no moon sugar cube twilight is just havin' one of her usual melt downs before she visits the princess"

"Hey Girls!" pinkie had bounced in with fluttershy behind her

"Oh I'm sorry, we didn't mean for you to wait for us" fluttershy looked shyly towards the ground

"Meh don't worry about it we just got here" rainbow dash reassured her friend giving a smirk.

"Oh no, look at the time! We have to get going" Twilight grabbed the group pushing out the door

Z looked confused "I thought we were seeing the princess at noon doesn't that give us plenty of time"

"Not if we want to be early" twilight locked the library door. Rarity gave out a sigh, twilight proceeded by setting the pace to get to the train station, where spike was holding tickets for the group.

The train ride to Canterlot was mostly uneventful. Twilight had calmed down by now. She most likely had calmed because of the excessive amount she had to drink, but she was able to hold it together like no pony else. Z had lied on his bunk just staring at the ceiling undisturbed by his friends, unless being asked if he would like a snack. Even pinkie pie left him alone but this was mostly because she had her head held out the window like a diamond dog. Rarity had been beautifying herself which consisted of applying make-up and removing it, then reapplying. She did this several times before she was happy, apple jack and rainbow dash had kept each other entertained with card games and arm wrestles.

The announcement's crackled throughout the train, "Everypony, we will be arriving in Canterlot shortly. Please return to your cabins"

Z had moved and had his feet hanging off the edge of the bed. Twilight came stumbling in knocking over anything not nailed down. Apple jack and rarity both face hoofed while a smirk came onto rainbows face. Fluttershy rushed to help twilight lie down. As soon as she hit the bed, she instantly fell asleep. Half of her body was on Fluttershy who had to try and slide out from under her while trying not to wake the sleeping drunk.

Z jumped down from the bunk, "At least she might sober up, does she do this often?"

Fluttershy got the last of her tail out from underneath twilight, "Not really. Only when she is worried about something" fluttershy looked at twilight worryingly.

"I don't know what she is worried about its me that is seeing the princess" Z said taking a seat at where apple jack and Rainbow dash's table.

Rainbow dash help to explain, "Yeah but you don't seem too worried about it at all. I guess it makes her uneasy"

"Well I don't see any reason to be. The princess is one that's summoned me right, so why should I be worried? I'm more worried to disappoint than anything else."

Apple jack nodded in agreement, "that's the best thing you can do sugar cube, stayin' level headed. So Z what was it that had you staring at the ceiling"

Z looked slightly embarrassed "I was thinking about... We'll all this, I mean I was falling I'm not a pony and now I'm visiting a princess. Either life is just messing with me or I'm more than I know, I don't remember anything so it's possible that I am some oracle thing, it definitely sounds cool however" He smiled trying to lighten up the mood

Apple jack put a hoof on Z's back, "I can feel for ya. I wasn't sure where I belonged when I was young, but one thing is for certain; it is that I do know and soon you will"

Pinkie abruptly bounced onto to table, causing the cards to scatter around the room, "Oh oh oh my turn for a question" she sat there with her hood held high in the air, looking like she might burst. Everyone waited for her to say her question.

Z sighed, "Yes, pinkie, what is your question?"

"Are you and my Dashie gonna have kids?" a hoof shot from Rainbow Dash clogging Pinkies mouth before she could say anything else, Z chocked on his breath and his cheeks changed to a bright red.

"Pinkie, you don't ask those types of questions" rarity said face hoofing.

"But rarity, it's a question I've been dying to ask. We all know they are together" pinkie said, moving the hoof that was in her face for a moment before it was sent back.

Z's face couldn't get any redder "pinkie who said we were together"

"So y'all aint together" apple jack said with a confused look on her face.

"No, we are" Rainbow said quickly before more questions could be asked.

"Before this gets any worse, me and Rainbow are together, but no I don't think we are going to have kids." Z tried to get rid of the questions.

Rainbow had removed her hoof from pinkies mouth, who was now sulking on the floor "that's a shame; I wanted to be an aunt."

15 minutes flew by and the train had pulled into Canterlot. Twilight had sobered up enough by now to walk by herself. The group made their way off the train. The streets of Canterlot were filled with busy ponies in suits and dresses.

"I guess our next step is to head to the castle" Z said looking up at the ivory palace that watched over Equestria, its gold details reflecting of the sun and the waterfall that made a moist hand around the base of the cliff that the palace clung too.


	8. Chapter 8

They walked up to the main gates of the palace; It had taken much longer than expected. Most ponies thought that the path was a straight line there, but how wrong they were. It's a winding Road that hugs to the cliff side (not much room for mistake when you're up there). The clouds parted that wrapped around the mountains edge and light reflected off the golden tips of the towers of the palace. Truly it was a wonder in this world; Trees decorated the Garden that led up to the palace. A palace guard stood at attention in front of the 15 foot tall door. Every inch of the building was an architectural masterpeice. The amount of work that must have gone into the door its self was amazing. The door had celestia on one half, and Luna on the other; Both the moon and sun sharing the center.

A guard stepped forwards, he was covered in his golden metallic armor, "please show your pass" he asked.

Twilight levitated a small identifiaction card from here saddle bag and let it a float in front of the guards face, "there you go" Twilight said with a smile on her face. she had not had much time to see the princess lately; It was always a treat for her.

"It's always nice to see you miss twilight, I believe the princess is expecting you so go right ahead into the main chamber" the guard stepped aside giving a nod to another pair of guards who opened the massive door for the group.

The room that followed the doors was a long hall, with pillars holding up its concave roof. Banners hung from the pillars; the flag of Equestria on them. A guard stood beneath every one. There was a line of ponys waiting outside another set of doors, they were obviously waiting for a audience with the princess "looks like a long line going to take us a while to get in" Z observed.

"If there is one perk to being the princess's pupil it's that there are no lines, come on" twilight approached a guard stood at the door way saying "twilight sparkle and the elements of harmony to see the princess please."

The guard stood aside so fast that they almost couldn't see him move, Rainbow smiled and winked at Z. The ponys who were standing in the line mouths dropped open. They must had been standing there for a long time, many had bags under their eyes.

Though the door way the goddess sat on her elevated throne, her mane flowing as if it had no gravity, beams of light seemed to transpire from her body causing a tunnel effect, everyponys eyes were forced to focus on her, butit was a pleasure for such beauty cannot be described with any number of words.

"Ah girls I've been expecting you, I hope the guards didn't give you any trouble, it's so very nice to meet you all again" the mane six lowered their heads in respect, Z however was still staring at the princess with his eyes wide and mouth agape. Apple jack pulled on his hoof, his attention was back and he followed suit with lowering his head ax well. "You must be Z then, I was wondering how long it would be before you would return, it has been centuries since you last arrived." the alicorn stepped down from her throne and stood in front of Z, their eyes locked before celestia lowered her head and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you in person rather than you saving us from a distance then leaving, so let me say thank you from all of us, you have saved our lives many times and never taken any reward, our debt to you will be replayed. "the groups mouth were open in amazement they had just witness something that nopony would ever believe.

Z was blushing but there was a feeling of shame he could not hide, "I greatly appreciate your thanks but I'm sorry to say I don't remember ever being in this world before; I only remember parts of the world before this for a matter a fact."

The princess rolled some thoughts over in her head as she stepped back, "well I may be able to help you with that, well with your memories from my world that is. Please come with me" the princess led them through many large stone rooms to an old wooded door that sat at the bottom of a flight of stairs, the doors looked as if nopony had opened it in decades "I must ask all of you not to touch anything in this room or to mention it to anypony" The door creaked open and everypony entered fluttershy cowered slightly next to twilight. The room was pitch black, with no source of light in the room; not a shape or shadow could be made out.

Celestia's horn started to glow, and a ball of light appeared above them. Suddenly row upon rows of shelves appeared within the newly lit room. dust and cobwebs covered the place. Old torches hung from the book shelves; they looked like they had not been lit in centuries. Countless glass balls sat on the shelves with name tags underneath.

"This is the hall of memories" princess Celestia said, "every memory anypony has, is kept here. Millions of life's are kept in these glass orbs. I must ask you not to touch them. Now on to your memories Z." Princess Celestia walked down the many aisles of bookshelves, scanning the Letters that were labeling them in alphabetical order. She stopped at the letter X, walked down the aisle, and stopped at a glass ball labelled "XXX". "it took me and Luna a long time to match this with you and your memory's, it was labeled XXX because nopony knew your name" Celestia's horn glowed white as she used it to enter the glass ball, it was as if the glass was made of liquid, here horn entered with no resistance, when she retreated her horn a liquid followed it, glowing white as particles drifted within the fluid. "Please hold still for a moment" she said as she drifted the liquid closer to him until it entered his head and her horn met his forehead.

Flashes of white filled Z's eyes, images following every flash, more than a life time of images displayed in a matter of seconds. Z was frozen in place, all of his friends that surrounded him had stepped back. Celestia had not moved from her stance. Her face had not change, unlike the rest of pony's who had changed to a look of worry.

The white glow faded from Z's eyes, Twilight looked at him intently, "so do you remember anything?"

Z's face remained unchanged his eyes locked with Celestia before he bowed and said, "thank you, I can now accept you're thanks" he raised his head with a smile on his face.

The smile was returned by the princess, "I have some important questions for you Z, but first how about we meet my sister Luna, she will very likely be in the library. I should also mention that your memories need time to arrange themselves, so it may be sometime before you remember everything."

"It would be nice to see her again, it has been sometime" Z said. He followed the princess along with the rest of their group.

Twilight came up next to him "so… do you remember everything?"

"It's hard to tell right now, I have thousands of memory's trying to re-align themselves, but I know what you want, and I promise I will share what I know with you when my head is back to normal." Z smiled, the memories would certainly help; they were already helping him know the elements of harmony much greater than the mane six would ever know; but to the extent of which they would help is unpredictable.

"What about your magic can you remember how to use it now, because if you could, it would be totally awesome if you could blow stuff up!" Rainbow said excitedly remembering the forest.

Z could only smile at the comment, it was a typical Rainbow comment, "I don't think it works that way I can remember some spells but how to conjure them I don't have a clue."

Celestia stopped and turned, "I wouldn't worry about that I've had Luna look into it, that's what she is preparing for right now." Celestia was back on track for the library in seconds.

The group had left the collection of memories behind and were getting close to the library. Stained glass windows lined the walls to the library; it had every major event captured in time on the walls. The guard shifted to the side to let Celestia pass, when they arrived at the library door, there were no questions from the guards; they stood aside and opened the door.

Luna was sat in the center of the library several books levitating around her. She was undisturbed by the groups arrival. Twilight was in her element, a room filled with knowledge, yet she would have to wait before she could read any of them; there were more important things that that moment.

"Sister our guest is here to see you" Celestia said as she gestured to Z with her hoof.

"It's nice to see you again Luna, it's been a long time" Z said as he stepped forward to meet Luna.

"I see the memory orbs did their job then. Its finally nice to meet you Z; I'm assuming you're here to see if I have made any progress on how to teach you to use your magic again." Luna set here books down, getting straight to the point.

"Couldn't it have just been a visit, you've always been so quick to judge" Z said, his memories slowly getting into order.

Luna sarcastically replied "Spending a thousand years on the moon can do that to a mare"

Celestia had heard enough of that excuse, "Yes sister we are here to see if you can help him"

Luna sighed "well there are not many books on the subject to learn from; my efforts were mostly hopeless… one of the books however did give me some insight. It would seem that subconsciously you know how to use all of your spells, so the only real answer is to force you into a situation where you have to use them." Luna stepped into a combat stance, her horn glowed black as electric charges sparked off her horn. Slowly, an orb formed at the tip of her horn; Belts of black particles surrounding it.


	9. Chapter 9

Luna's horn point at Z as sparks flew off it scorching the ground and books, "hey Luna come on there must be anoth..." Z was forced to roll to the right as a swirling dark orb flew towards him striking the book case behind, making it implode, leaving a dark hole of emptiness which shortly after, disappeared.

"NOOOO!" twilight shouted as she rushed towards where the book case last stood; only a ruined book remained on the floor.

Luna's voice changed to the one of Nightmare moon "fight back!" echoing around the room as she bombarding Z with more orbs. Orbs exploded around Z as he dodged and weaved, splinters from book cases spraying over him. The mane six stepped forward to help the colt before Celestia held out here hoof stopping them, her expression saying nothing, only the intensity in her eyes that where staring at the battle taking place.

A tornado of smoke sprouted from Luna's horn. Sections of the smoke separated into four dark figures that soon surrounded Z forcing him into a corner; the figures walked slowly but sternly forward. Z was forced to back up closer and closer to the book case positioned behind him. His spine sat straight against the bookcase as the creatures drew closer and closer. Inch by inch the creature's smoky breath presenting its self in Z's face; he turned away from the ghastly odor.

Then closing his eyes, sensing the end he decided he would only have one chance he thought to himself 'these things couldn't be solid' he then propelled himself towards the monsters, eyes closed. A split second before they would have collided, a brilliant flash of white coming from the markings on his body began to glow as he vanished into thin air. Moments later he appeared on the other side, tripping over his own hoofs. His face slid against the floor, opening wounds for blood to pour from.

"It may be unorthodox, but it works" Luna said while bombarding him with more spells. Z, with his newly learnt spell, dodged the assault from Luna. He teleported himself behind an old book case, soon it was imploding like the others before it, leaving him exposed to more assaults.

The unrelenting onslaught from Luna was not going to give up until Z had fought back, which he had no intention to. He was going to keep dodging as much as possible. The events in the room had become a routine; a bombardment of swirling orbs followed by a teleport to a new hiding spot.

Twilight got down before Celestia, pleading "Celestia, this isn't going anywhere. Please stop!"

"I can see this, twilight" Celestia said, irritated that the situation had not made progress for some time now.

Luna had pinned Z into a corner using the dark monsters; they were snapping at his hooves. A droplet of sweat beating down his head. once again a flash of white and Z had moved to behind Luna. He was engulfed in a cloud of smoke as white bolts blasted from Celestia's horn hitting him in the side; he had become invisible behind the cloud of thick black smoke. Beams of light shot out from the smoke causing it to dissipate, left in the center was Z, his eyes glowing a chaos filled white. With a flex of his wings, bolts of light swarmed out from his chest. They spiraled around the room finding the monsters one by one, causing them each to explode into a cloud of dust.

After destroying the monsters, the light collected itself into an orb floating in the center of library. An aura of blue orbited the orb before it exploded; an echoing boom bounced off the walls. The shock wave from the explosion knocked Luna off her feet; she lay on the ground mouth agape, eyes wide at the spectacle before her.

The light from Z dimmed as he slowly descended. He stood there slowly looking around the room. His vision had changed with the new form everything was a contrast of a grey scale, except for the colour of hair that seemed to keep its colour but become much more vibrant.

The glow shattered from Z's eyes as he fell to one knee, Celestia walked up the Z placing a hoof on his shoulder while he knelled panting. He would have to train to be able to stay in that state long he thought to himself as get back onto his hoofs; sweat dropped from his face. He smiled while gasping from between his teeth.

Z had found his powers again, while it would take some practice before he mastered them, it seemed he had a small grasp on them for now. It had gotten late into the night with all the fighting and Z had lost most of his energy in just one move. so celestia let the group stay the night and said they would continue this in the morning. Guards led the group to their quarters, and Luna left to watch over the night.

**AN: sorry about the short chapter iv been busy doing cover images like the new one on this story and another one for the story "what is this place?" so from this point on wards everything will be out a lot faster**


End file.
